Be Safe, Draco
by stradmore
Summary: after the war, Hermione can't him out of her head. He searches for him and finds him in a place she least expected. [oneshot] [DHr] triquel coming soon!


**A/N: **Hey, this is the sequel to 'Be Safe, Hermione' so, if you haven't read that yet, don't read this one!!! Anyway, Read and REVIEW:D

The war is over.

The Dark Lord has fallen.

Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort.

Alongside him, Ron Weasley has gotten a great deal of popularity for driving away one of Voldemort's renowed Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy has been declared missing. Search parties have been sent out for him, but no one has ever found his body.

Hermione Granger on the other hand has helped save many lives. With the help of an informat who has told her about the Death Eaters' surprise attack, she has brought many weak and weary Order members to safety.

But a select few including Harry and Ron stayed behind to battle out with the Dark Lord. And obviously they succeeded.

Hermione still has not seen that imformat who goes by the name Draco Malfoy. In their last encounter, he had promised her that he would still see her. And up to this time, she has not heard a word from him or about his whereabouts. She dreaded the thought that he had been killed during the war. But still she does not lose hope in finding him.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared one sweet kiss that day when the war of the worlds had begun. They promised each other to be safe. And that they would still see each other after the war. But all hope seemed lost.

It is now a few months after the war. Hermione now has gotten many high-paying offers for jobs she has dreamed of since the first time she had read a book. But sadly she has turned them all down. She prefers to travel the world and see what wonders it has. She still keeps in touch with Harry and Ron as they also travel frequently to their jobs being Aurors. But she has times when she prefers to travel alone, too.

Many people wonder why she had not accepted the amazing job offers. But only her had the reason, the genuine reason, why she had gone travelling the world instead. It was because of him.

That moment when they took that one kiss, all their emotions were bursting free. They were amazingly feeling things that were unfamiliar to them. Things that made them wonder and curious to explore them.

With the smallest amount of hope within her, she still kept looking for him. Dead or alive.

Pansy Parkinson, in spite of being a pureblood, had settled things with Hermione as they eventually became friends. When she had been informed that Hermione was coming to live in London for a few months, she had gladly welcomed her to live with her in her huge mansion. Pansy now was a renowed actress across the region. She had been so successful over the past few years. But though she still remained single as it was her delight to date multiple men at one time.

In her 5,000 meter living room, Hermione had taken a cup of coffee from the kitchen and had taken a seat on the smooth leather couch. She had put her mug of coffee on the table before her as she noticed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on it. She had quickly picked it up as she read the headline in bold:_Draco Malfoy: ALIVE?_

Beside it was a photograph of Draco Malfoy trying to move through the crowd, obviously not in the mood for an interview. Hermione had read the caption below it: _Draco Malfoy tries to escape the strong-willed reporter named Rita Skeeter as he exits from a local club in Hogsmeade yesterday._

Just as Hermione was about to read the article, Pansy had walked in just from her one-hour shower. She noticed her with the paper and asked, "What's the exciting news about?"

Hermione acknowledged her prescence as she looked up to her. "It's just... Look at this."

She turned the paper around for her to see. Her eyes widened as she saw the headline. "Hm." she said stirring a cup of tea she had brought in from the kitchen, "You would have thought he was dead already."

Hermione was taken aback. Pansy had no idea what her intentions were. She had no idea that what Hermione had been looking for in months was right there in front of her. Hermione considered this and just said, "Yeah, after months of disapperance. People never knew he was just hiding somewhere."

Pansy took a seat beside her as Hermione read the article. She took a sip of the tea and asked, "What happened to him, anyway?"

After scanning the newspaper, she told her, "It says here that he has been hiding away in Hogwarts for the whole time."

"As a professor?" she asked again.

"No," she said reading it again, "actually, he just helps around. Nothing in particular exactly. And that Dumbledore had taken him in since he was hiding from the other Death Eaters who might be looking for him."

"Other Death Eaters?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um." Hermione put the paper down. "After the war, there were a few Death Eaters who escaped. The Ministry declared them missing too. But there is still a chance that they might be alive. I guess they know that Malfoy had been the informat." _Oops. A little too much information for Pansy. _She thought.

"The informat? Draco? Betray the Dark Lord? That doesn't sound like him." she said raising another eyebrow, "Hermione... You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

"Nothing really." she shrugged.

"Hermione... Anything you know could help him out of his hiding!" she said playfully punching her arm.

"Well, Draco is really the one who betrayed him. That's for sure. But the person he had told the confidential information to--" she was interrupted.

"_Draco?_ Since when do you start calling him by his first name?" she said doing the same thing: raising an eyebrow at her.

She just said nothing as all this information was processing in Pansy's brain. "And who _is _this person he had told their plans to?"

_It's only Pansy. She can keep a secret. _She thought. "Well, if you could keep it zipped, then I guess I could tell you."

"Of course. Tell me." she leaned in to hear her whisper.

She was about to tell her everything when Pansy's alarm had gone off. Hermione was relieved to have not told Pansy anything yet.

"Oh, bugger." she looked in her bag and fished out her beeper. "I've got to go."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." Hermione said sighing as Pansy stood up.

She was about to leave when she turned back to Hermione, "Hey," she looked her way, "Tell me later."

Hermione had made a decision. She was going to see him no matter what. She had finished packing her things and had written a note to Pansy that she would leave early for Paris and that she was sorry that they couldn't finish their conversation. After that, she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts didn't look any different. The entrance hall still smelled like fresh flowers in the morning. The birds were chirping musically as Hermione stepped inside. _Better start with Professor Dumbledore. _she said to herself.

She walked to his office and got inside. "Professor?" she said as she found no one in sight. "Are you here?"

"Ms. Granger?" said a voice from behind a tall bookshelf. Dumbledore, as old as he is, was still looking fit and healthy as he walked toward his desk where Hermione sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting, I guess." she said watching him sit down on the chair behind the desk. "How are you?"

"Old." he said with a laugh. "But I'm fine. How about you, world traveller?"

She laughed, "Oh, well, I'm fine too. But would you help me with something, Professor?"

"Of course." he said with a serious face, "What is it?"

"Could you tell me where Malfoy is?" she said with high hopes.

"Oh..." he said leanign back on his chair and twisting his beard. "Well, Mr. Malfoy would rather be kept hidden."

"Oh." she said and stood up. "I see. Well, if it's okay with you, I would want to stay for a while. About a few weeks? Here?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger. I'll arrange a room for you." he said standing up too.

She was at the door now about to leave and said, "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you."

She turned around to leave when Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger."

She turned back to him and said, "Yes, Professor?"

"He does not want to be found. And I would prefer you to respect his wishes." he said as she nodded and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of freshly cut grass was in the air as Hermione sat at the stands of the Quidditch field. She had hopes of trying to find Draco there, but there was no luck. She just absorbed all the memories she had there, sitting on those stands and cheering for her best friend.

"I heard you were looking for me." a voice behind her said.

Her heart pounded on her chest as she turned around to see Draco there standing and doing what he does best: smirking.

She just smiled too as he sat down beside her. "I thought you were dead." she said.

"Never." he said and smiled at her. "I kept my promises to you."

"Right..." she looked away to the other side of the field. "One that you'd be safe--"

"And I am." he interrupted.

"And the other--" she tried to continue.

"That we'd still see each other." he said as she looked back at him.

They just looked into each other's eyes in that moment. He looked into her big chcolately brown eyes as she looked into his silvery grey eyes. They could have lived in that moment forever. That moment where they just loved being together. Loved being in each others' prescence.

"Come with me." he said as he took her hand and they both stood up. She smiled back at him, loving every second of it.

Draco had brought her down to the Quidditch field and held her hands tightly. They stood in one spot as the wind blew their cares away. They just stood there looking at each other, smiling. They could have never guessed that they would be together at last.

"Can I ask you something?"she said after a moment's silence. He nodded and she continued, "Why do you hide?"

He looked away from her and back again. "It's really nothing. I just feel safer hidden."

"Draco, tell me the truth." she said pleadingly.

He smirked. She asked, "What?"

"You called me, _Draco._" he said with another smirk.

"Don't change the subject." she said and sighed. "Why do you hide?"

He sighed too as he said seriously, "They're coming for me."

"Who?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Crabbe and Goyle. They were ordered by Lord Voldemort before to kill me for my betrayal."

"But Voldemort has been killed--"

"He knew before Potter could have gotten to him. He requested for me to be murdered. And even though Crabbe and Goyle are not the best persons to do that, they were the only ones who were stupid enough to escape from the war before it ended."

"Have they ever found you yet?" she asked as her grip to his hands didn't loosen up one bit.

"No." he said shaking his head and looked back up to her on her innocent face. "But I'm guessing they are coming for me now. Since I was on the front page of the _Daily Prophet._"

"You should leave, then." she said immediately without a second thought.

"What do you mean?" he said coming closer to her.

"You should leave Hogwarts." she said confidently. "And I will come with you."

Draco had thought it over for a few moments and said, "No."

"What? Draco, they're coming to _kill _you! You should leave!"

"I know I should. But you shouldn't come with me, _Hermione_." he said sincerely but surely that he was to do it alone.

"Why not?!" she complained and dropped his hands and walked a short distance away from him. "And besides, I want to come with you."

"It's too risky, Hermione. You might get killed along the way!" he said walking towards her.

"I don't care!" she said still walking around, "I don't care if I get all my limbs cut off, Draco. I just want to be with you." she stopped in her tracks as she took in what she had just said. _Is that how I really feel? _she asked herself. Draco had stopped too, to register what she had said out loud.

She turned around to face him and said awkwardly, "That...was... I don't really know what that was."

He just looked at her as she spoke. _What's wrong with you?! Say something! _Draco's conscience told him. _You know you feel the same way! _

She felt so embarrassed that she had taken Draco's silence the wrong way. "I'm sorry, Draco. I really am. But I guess that's how I feel." she had started walking away when tears started falling from her face. "I'm sorry."

Draco watched her run from the field and back to Hogwarts in silence. _What the hell have you done!? _the voice inside his head told him. _Go and run after her! _ He did and finally caught up to her just as she was by the Black Lake.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he yelled as she stopped at the sound of his voice.

She turned around and saw Draco running after her. He had gotten in front of her with only a few inches from her face. Tears were still dropping from her face as she asked, "What do you want, _Malfoy_?"

"You." he answered immediately and put his arm around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

She had put her hand through his hair as he held her close to him. They were amazingly feeling the same thing they did feel the first time they had kissed. It felt amazing and magical and miraculous. It felt like everything was just to fall into place.

But they didn't seem to. They had parted still in each other's arms. They smiled at each other as they sucked in the amazing feeling they had for each other. It didn't seem to be normal. But it was sure as hell not abnormal. It was love.

He smirked at her and said, "I want to be with you too, _Hermione._"

She smiled happily as she kissed him one more time. It was quick but satisfying. She smiled at him once more after they pulled apart.

"But you still shouldn't come with me." he said seriously.

She sighed and removed her arms from his shoulders and said, "I understand. But you should be careful. And be safe."

"I will." he said and let go of her waist. "And I will promise you that we'll still--"

"See each other. I know." she said and smiled. "And I promise that I'll be safe too." they laughed.

"I should go." he said dreading to be away from her. But it was his only way to be kept away from his killers. It had hurt his heart so much to be apart from Hermione. But he knew it was something he had to do.

He had kissed her goodbye and started walking away.

"Be safe, _Draco._" she said tears still streaming down.

Without her knowledge, he had turned around from where he was standing which was a bit too far and yelled back, "I will be, _Hermione_!"


End file.
